


Mile High Club

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their fight and shaky make-up, will Charles and Erik be able to work everything out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

They's been sitting across the table from each other for a while without speaking to each other or looking at each other. A while back Logan had left to go into the cockpit, muttering in disgust.

They'd looked up for that. Erik had gone back to playing with their finished chess match and Charles stared blankly out the window, rolling his half-full drink between his palms.

Erik broke the silence by clearing his throat. Charles looked at him and since Erik had his attention he opened his mouth to speak. "Erik don't. I don't want to fight with you. I'm too tired to fight."

Erik scoffed and narrowed his eyes. "More like you've given up Charles."

"I'm not fighting with you Erik." Charles repeated calmly.

Erik nodded and he watched Charles's face for a few moments. "Charles, do you still love me?"

Charles almost dropped his glass. He was re-acclimated to Erik's straightforward attitude. "Does it matter?"

"It does to me."

Charles blinked and was slightly taken aback by Erik's sincerity. 

"I've had quite a lot of time to think about things Charles." Erik folded his arms on the table. "So if you would..." He nodded at Charles who just stared back at him.

"Erik..." Charles set his glass down and sighed heavily.

"If I'm to take that as a no..."

"That's not it." Charles said and pushed his hair from his eyes. "We've had out differences and I've said my piece. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Just _answer_ me Charles."

"Yes Erik!": Charles snapped. "I'm still very much in love with you! Does that satisfy you?"

Erik stared at his hands. "Would you like to play another game?" He asked trying to make peace between them.

Charles swept the pieces off the board and glared hotly at Erik. "Forget the bloody game." He stood and leaned over the table and yanked Erik forward by the front of his shirt. Erik braced for another punch but Charles just kissed him.

Charles was still scowling when he pulled away. "forget the game." Charles repeated and Erik smirked.

"Gladly." Erik flicked his wrist as he stood, making Charles lurch into Erik's arms as Erik jerked him forward by the metal in his belt.

"Very nice trick Erik." Charles said amused.

"I'm glad you like it." Erik smirked. "Shall I show you a few others?"

Charles laughed as Erik pushed him down onto the couch.

.....

Charles smiled as he ran his fingers through Erik's hair. They lay quietly on the couch, Erik burying his face in Charles's collarbone. Charles pressed a kiss to Erik's head and combed down the strands sticking up.

The cockpit opened and Charles flushed as Logan entered the cabin. Erik lifted his head lazily from where he'd been dozing. "Is there something wrong Logan?" Erik asked sleepily.

Logan shook his head. "Put your clothes back on, we're about to land."

Erik nodded and grabbed for his clothes. Charles was red-faced and silent until Logan left. "Well that was embarrassing."

"Only for you Charles." Erik said pulling on his pants. He grinned as Charles frowned. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Charles's mouth. "Go on then, don't just sit there."


End file.
